memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed individuals
Unnamed individuals: By race or culture * Unnamed Andorians ** Unnamed Andorians (22nd century) ** Unnamed Andorians (23rd century) ** Unnamed Andorians (24th century) * Unnamed artificial lifeforms * Unnamed Bajorans * Unnamed Bolians * Unnamed Borg * Unnamed Cardassians * Unnamed Devore * Unnamed Ferengi * Unnamed humanoids * Unnamed Humans * Unnamed Jem'Hadar * Unnamed Klingons * Unnamed Orions ** Unnamed Orions (22nd century) ** Unnamed Orions (23rd century) * Unnamed Romulans * Unnamed Trill * Unnamed Vidiians * Unnamed Vulcans By occupation * Unnamed Starfleet personnel * Unnamed Dixon Hill characters * Unnamed holograms By location * Colony Alpha 5 inhabitants * Unnamed Cold Station 12 personnel * Unnamed Deep Space 9 residents (Unnamed Terok Nor residents) ** Unnamed Deep Space 9 Bajoran Militia personnel ** Unnamed Deep Space 9 Starfleet personnel * Unnamed Mercy Hospital personnel * Unnamed Nimbus III inhabitants * Unnamed Elysians * Unnamed Tarsus IV inhabitants By ship * Unnamed Enterprise (NX-01) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel * Unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) personnel * Unnamed USS Excelsior personnel * Unnamed USS Grissom personnel * Unnamed Merchantman personnel * Unnamed USS Voyager personnel Unnamed members of unknown species by century Uncertain 296+ violinists These violinists were among the three hundred (the others being Tataglia, Heifetz, Menuhin, and Grak-tay) whose musical styles Data was programmed to be able to imitate by 2366. ( ) }} Flint's wives Flint claimed to have been married for love a hundred times, as of 2269. Having to lose them all to death prompted him to attempt the creation of an immortal mate, ultimately culminating in Rayna Kapec. ( ) |As he had made it offworld sometime before 2269, his wives may not all have been Human.}} "Kesla" victims These women were killed by Redjac, then operating under the alias of "Kesla". ( ) }} Temporal agents According to Crewman , himself a temporal agent, dozens of temporal agents were stationed throughout the timeline with orders to alter history. He made this claim in 's sickbay when he had sent the ship back in time to 1944. ( ) }} Tyken's crew The crew under the command of Bela Tyken did not suffer from behavioral changes or sleep disturbances while trapped in what would later be referred to as a Tyken's Rift. ( ) }} Violent thoughts individuals These individuals were part of Lieutenant Commander Tuvok's violent thoughts he shared with the Mari Guill in 2374 on the Mari homeworld. ( ) Paramount Pictures produced and directed science fiction/horror film Event Horizon which were re-used to appear as violent thoughts of Tuvok. The screaming individual appeared in the beginning of the film as a vision to 's character and was played by British stuntman Steen Young. http://www.steenstunts.com/photos The burning individual was identified as "Edward Corrick" in the film and was credited as "Burning Man", played by actor Noah Huntley, who appeared twice in the film. The humiliated individual appeared in the first 30 minutes of the film, as the corpse drifting on the Event Horizon s bridge and discovered by 's character.}} File:Male humanoid mouth.jpg|A male humanoid Played by an unknown actor File:Screaming corpse.jpg|A screaming individual Played by Steen Young File:Burning individual.jpg|A burning individual Played by Noah Huntley File:Humiliated corpse.jpg|A humiliated individual Played by an unknown actor 21st century "Let me help" novelist This novelist lived on an planet circling the far left star in Orion's Belt around 2030. A classic work of literature written by him recommended the words "Let me help" over "I love you.". James T. Kirk mentioned this to Edith Keeler in 1930. ( ) 22nd century Kimball's spouse Ensign Kimball was married to this individual by 2151. That year, Trip Tucker suggested T'Pol seek relationship advice from either Hoshi Sato or Kimball, as the latter was married. ( ) }} Matalas refugees These refugees were living in a refugee camp on Matalas. Prior to 2151, Doctor Phlox was nearly overwhelmed by them. Phlox related the incident in passing in a letter he wrote to Dr. Jeremy Lucas in 2151. ( ) }} Portrait artist This artist resided in Oakland. In 2151, he or she was awaiting a photograph of Jonathan Archer from which to paint a portrait. ( ) }} Redjac victims These women were killed with a knife by the entity known as Redjac. They included eight women in the Martian colonies in 2105, and ten in Heliopolis on Alpha Eridani II in 2156. ( ) }} Sato's pen pal This child was the pen pal of a 12 year old Hoshi Sato. Hailing from Brisbane, Australia, her letters were thoroughly enjoyed by Sato. The communications officer related this to Doctor Phlox in 2151 when he mentioned that he was writing a letter to Dr. Jeremy Lucas. ( ) }} Tucker's buddies These friends of Trip Tucker stood in the corner with him at the Bayshore Elementary school dance when he was unable to get up the nerve to ask Melissa Lyles to dance with him. ( ) }} Vega Reticuli couple This couple from Vega Reticuli celebrated their three hundredth wedding anniversary on Risa in 2152. While eating at a restaurant, they chatted with Jonathan Archer and told him many stories. ( ) }} 23rd century Altair VI president This president's inauguration ceremony was expected to be attended by the Enterprise and two other ships seven solar days early in 2267. ( ) }} Dimorus "rodent things" These rodent-like creatures had the ability to throw poison darts. Sometime prior to 2265, Gary Mitchell and James T. Kirk encountered these beings on Dimorus. Mitchell took a dart meant for Kirk and nearly died. He reminded Kirk of this in 2265 when he asked the captain why he was suddenly afraid of him following Mitchell's encounter with the Galactic barrier. ( ) Federation science team This Federation science team, overseen by Doctor Manway, was working in the Malurian system in 2267. They, along with the four billions inhabitants of the system were exterminated by the malfunctioning Nomad probe. ( ) }} Galliulin's friends After Pavel Chekov left her, Irina Galliulin stayed in the city with friends. She explained this to him when they reunited on the in 2269. ( ) }} Jara's "crush" To determine the level of attachment a young Tuvok felt towards Jara, the Vulcan master asked him what his response would be if the master told him he had received a letter from Tuvok's father, saying that Jara was in love with one of his fellow students. Tuvok lashed out, calling it a lie, then proclaimed he would challenge the other student, proving the master's point; Tuvok was in the throes of shon-ha'lock. ( ) |This student could be any one of Tuvok's classmates, and may not even have been Vulcan, as Jara wasn't, either.}} Ketteract's team In the mid 23rd century, these 126 scientists worked with the Starfleet physicist Ketteract on the Omega molecule project at a classified research station in the Lantaru sector. They were all killed in the ensuing destabilization. ( ) |The Section 31 novel names some of them, including , , .}} More Redjac victims These women were also killed by Redjac in the 23rd century. They included several women on the planets Rigel IV (as "Beratis"). ( ) }} Travers' personal chef This chef was employed by Commodore Travers. In 2267, Leonard McCoy wondered aloud if the commodore had brought his personal chef to the outpost on Cestus III. James T. Kirk expected Travers would have taken advantage of the privileges of his rank and done so, though it was not confirmed. ( ) }} Wrigley's pleasure planet girl This girl was once encountered by Crewman Darnell on Wrigley's pleasure planet. In 2266, an M-113 creature appeared to him in the form of this girl at the same time that it resembled Nancy Crater to Leonard McCoy, as he remembered having last seen her, and an older version of Crater to James T. Kirk. McCoy found Darnell's comment crass and said so.( ) }} Alternate reality Jaylah's family Jaylah and her family crash landed on the planet Altamid and were captured by Krall. Her family died, including her , who fought Manas after he caught them attempting to leave. Later, she was taunted, told she would die as her father had. ( ) 24th century Arjin's sister's spouse Sometime before 2370, Arjin's sister ran off and married this individual, forgoing being joined to a Trill symbiont. ( ) }} Amaro's wife Following Garak's drug-induced killing of Amaro on Empok Nor, he asked Miles O'Brien to express his regrets to Amaro's wife, saying he didn't feel she'd welcome his apology. O'Brien agreed. ( ) }} Beating victim Prior to 2374, when still a child, Talli once heard of someone getting beaten, a story which gave her nightmares for weeks afterward. She related the story to Neelix after witnessing another attack. ( ) }} Dalby's lover After meeting Kenneth Dalby on the Bajoran frontier, this woman taught him about love and soothed his anger temporarily. Three Cardassians raped and murdered her, making him angry enough to join the Maquis so he could kill as many Cardassians as he could. ( ) |The episode does not state her species. However, the game Star Trek: Starship Creator refers to her as , a Bajoran who was married to Dalby.}} Dean Torres' teacher According to Dean Torres in 2355, his teacher told him that Klingons like to eat live food. He told his cousin B'Elanna Torres this after she found the worm he had hidden in her sandwich. ( ) }} Federation News Service editor In 2374, Jake Sisko promised the editor of the Federation News Service an exclusive interview with Grand Nagus Zek. ( ) }} Grax's girlfriend Along with her boyfriend, Reittan Grax, this woman was invited by Ian Andrew Troi to go on a 2328 picnic with him and Lwaxana Troi. Lwaxana found her laugh annoying and was going to give Ian an earful about his decision. She related this incident in her diary that year. ( ) Jarada greeting mispronunciation captain In 2344, this captain mispronounced their greeting to the Jarada, causing offense and resulting in dire consequences. In 2364, their blunder was discussed when the was due to initiate contact with the Jarada. Deanna Troi felt that Jean-Luc Picard did not need to be reminded of what occurred when this captain offended the Jarada, despite Data's suggestion that they re-run the tape; Picard concurred. ( ) }} Johnson's wife This woman was Mark Johnson's co-worker. In 2374, Johnson married her after accepting the loss of his fiancée Kathryn Janeway. Janeway received a letter from Johnson four months later telling her the news. ( ) |The novel gives her the name Carla.}} Katherine Pulaski's three ex-husbands These men were all at one time married to Katherine Pulaski prior to 2365. By her account, all three relationships ended amiably. ( ) |According to the novel Vectors, one of them was a Bajoran doctor named Kellec Ton.}} Joseph Sisko's doctor Joseph Sisko considered his doctor to be an idiot, as he couldn't tell the difference between Creole food and Cajun food, despite having lived in New Orleans for 20 years. In 2372, Sisko hadn't seen him for 8 months, something which concerned Benjamin Sisko when he found out. According to him, if the elder Sisko didn't have vascular regeneration therapy, he would leave Sisko's Creole Kitchen looking for a new owner. ( ) }} Maxwell's family Sometime before 2367, the Cardassians killed Benjamin Maxwell's wife and children. Jean-Luc Picard believed Maxwell's actions against the Cardassians that year stemmed from his need to avenge them, something Maxwell denied vociferously. ( ) |In the novelization, his wife's name is given as Maria Huxley.}} Melora's Academy friends These two individuals were friends of Melora Pazlar at Starfleet Academy. Despite being assigned to different ships, they became engaged. Melora estimated that they wouldn't see each other for a year or more, and likely only for a few weeks at a time. ( ) }} Phillips' parents According to Joseph Sisko, Benjamin Sisko asked Zoey Phillips out on a date before her parents were done beaming in the furniture. ( ) }} Picard and Vigo's mutual friend This friend introduced Miranda Vigo and Jean-Luc Picard to one another while Picard was on shore leave on Earth in 2347. ( ) }} Pressure grenade victims Prior to 2370, Miles O'Brien had witnessed more than one soldier fall victim to the pressure grenades in supplies left behind by the Cardassians. ( ) }} Prinadora's "richer man" Prinadora left her husband Rom for this man sometime prior to 2373, abandoning her son Nog. ( ) Riska's uncle Riska's uncle ran a bar on Osinar VI. In 2371, attempting to find some common ground between Riska and Nog, Jake Sisko mentioned him, adding that Nog's uncle also ran a bar. ( ) }} Scapular node infection victim Initially believed to be dead after undergoing a tricorder scan, this woman was found to be alive by Dr. Julian Bashir, when he thought to examine her scapular nodes for parasitic infection. Kira Nerys was impressed by the incident and said as much to Bashir while travelling with him in the in 2369. ( ) }} Shinzon's doctor This doctor diagnosed Shinzon with Shalaft's Syndrome prior to 2379. ( ) }} Simon Tarses' brother This man was the brother of Simon Tarses. He still lived on Mars Colony as of 2367. That year, as part of the investigation into Simon's cover-up of his Romulan heritage, Norah Satie asked Nellen Tore to contact somebody at the colony and have him interviewed. ( ) |Given that the Romulan blood comes from Tarses' paternal grandfather, it is possible that this brother may or may not be a hybrid as well.|Additionally, although Tarses' father is only mentioned backhandedly by virtue of Simon having a Romulan paternal grandfather, that would also make his father a hybrid.}} Stranded miners These miners were stranded on the planet Harod IV in 2368. As a result of picking them up, the was delayed in rendezvousing with Ambassador Briam. ( ) }} Swofford's widow This woman was widowed in 2374 after the death of her husband, Captain Quentin Swofford. Sometime prior to that, Benjamin Sisko introduced them. ( ) }} Tatalia and Jadzia's mutual friend This friend of Maria Tatalia was also friends with Jadzia Dax. In 2374, Dax mentioned them to Julian Bashir when explaining how she knew Tatalia. ( ) }} Tile painter Described as a "charming old man" by Yanas Tigan, he hand-painted the Andorian tiles she imported for her solarium. ( ) |An ultimately unheard portion of dialog would have revealed that she met him in the Hovarian Cluster.}} Uhnari's former commanding officer This commanding officer oversaw personnel on Deriben V, including Aquiel Uhnari. In 2369, he described her to William T. Riker as " argumentative, quick to take offence". He transferred her to Relay Station 47 to get her out of their way. This lent credibility to the possibility of Uhnari having murdered Keith Rocha, her co-worker at the relay station. ( ) }} Yar sisters' guardians These people looked after an orphaned Natasha Yar and her sister Ishara after their parents died, until they also disappeared inexplicably. ( ) }} 25th century Melanie's friend Melanie's friend recommended Anslem to her around 2450 of an alternate timeline. ( ) }} 31st century Riot casualties These two people were killed in riots over the true interpretation of 's 24th century encounter with the Kyrians and Vaskans. ( ) |They may either both be Kyrian, both Vaskan, or one of each race.}} nl:Naamloze personen People Category:Lists